Do You Still Belong Among Us?
The Death Throes of Social Purity in a World Awakening to Physical Complexity The History of Mankind is a history of our collective Adaptations, of the realization, not just of the tremendous Resources at our disposal, but of the Resourcefulness of the many diverse individuals that make previously useless materials useful to all of us. It is also a history of maladaptations, and behaviors that become outdated as we change ourselves, our physical environment, and our individual and collective perspectives and experiences of the world and our places in it. Social Purity and Conquest, once a "resourceful adaptation", no longer serves us well. The entire face of the Earth is populated, and the prospects of easy gains through conquest seem increasingly dismal. Whether we realize it or not, the balance of power has shifted in favor of those who are, for whatever reason, intrinsically predisposed to diversity, complexity, and synergy. The process of genetic propagation no longer depends so much on a simple game of speed, ferocity, numbers, material, and energy, but now must reckon with the complexity we ourselves have wrought in the Physical Sciences and Natural Philosophies. The Social Sciences, Humanist Philosophies, and Religions of the World emphasize tolerance and good will in one moment, and the Social Purity of infallible planning and absolute faith in the next. Neither planning nor faith are the sources of our problems; infallibility, absolutism, and purity are. In the presence of this unrelenting cacophony of the drumbeats of orthodoxy, a new religion of Tolerance has been born, promising to rid us of hasty decisions before experience, adaptation, and resourcefulness can be any guides at all, but only at the price of forgoing the value of experience once it is available to us. Mindless prejudice is to be replaced with mindless passivity to be led like sheep by the select few shepherds. We can substitute one Social Purity for another, but we simply cannot do without Social Purity, or so all parties seem to be shouting at us, all in their own uniquely gainful and proprietary terms. Not Ready for Prime Time: ----- Physical and Material PLAYER Social and Manufactured CHARACTER (Fanboyism, Name-Brand Jesus, Stanford Prison Experiment) Global Society as Wall-to-wall Ponzi Schemes Big Resources/Tiny Brains Micro-Ponzi-metric: Pump Six The Ponzi Scheme with the Lowest Ponzi-Metric is the Superior Investment Vehicle, and is the Least Vulnerable to Implosion, but the Most Vulnerable to Conquest. (Individual is Dog-Piled) The Ponzi Scheme with the Highest Ponzi-Metric is the Least Vulnerable to a Capital Conquest, but is the Most Vulnerable to Implosion. (Market Tanks, Big Investors stop Getting Spoils of Conquest, New Investors Drop Out) But then try to explain the Google-style Natural Monopoly??? New Venture, Adaptation from Scratch: Predators, Parasites, and Competitors can be outmatched, because head start in unprecedented field of endeavor. Every previous Top-Down Catalog was a Search Engine as done by Pedants. An authentic Search Engine forgoes certain Ponzi Features (Monopoly of Social Purity), the better to serve all the Little Ponzi Schemes of One, but Collectively (Self-Investment) (The GTZS exchange is small and FOOLPROOF. Every Pigeon that "plays piano" gets fed.) The "Study" of the RELATIVE value of different forms of (Gender-, Race-, etc.) Prejudices is a PSEUDO-INTELLECTUAL PURSUIT, unworthy of being invested in by REAL INTELLECTUALS. Sooner or later, all of these idiots will be ordered to drink the poison Kool-Aid, as "Martyrs to the Cause". REAL INTELLECTUALS hold the Law of GTZS Exchange as being Sacred. "I would sooner die than to be the kind of Human Filth that would profane Science by Publishing an Irreproducible Study." (Dunning-Kruger Theory, Opioid Crisis) "Doing Science" means performing Scientific Research that allows ANYONE to perform an act that is Novel, Insightful, Reliable, and Effective. It must be an Act that gives relatively more output of one valuable, with relatively less input of another valuable, in comparison to the standard that was previously had. This means that (ANY!) researchers must be smarter than anyone who cannot see their way to this insightful state, and that they must be intellectually honest enough to admit when costly efforts at such insight have failed to produce such a methodology. We currently have neither of these things, because the stupid can displace the intelligent everywhere. You can BUY all the paraphernalia and terminology ("testosterone poisoning", "cranial capacity", "genetic purity") of Science, but you cannot BUY Science itself. You have even less hope of buying a Proper Method of Induction. Real Science can be EARNED, and by ANYONE AT ALL, but it must ABSOLUTELY be EARNED, NOT BOUGHT. The Capacity for Real Science is, at its very root, RESOURCEFULNESS, NOT RESOURCES. This is also its real Subject Matter: how can the advantages of the Resourcefulness of a Gifted Few be made available to anyone and everyone. The Evil of Purist Banality Tabula Rasa Missionary Mind-Control Negative Eugenics Population Bomb / Mississippi Appendectomy Sakurai Mein Kampf Jonestown Branch Davidian Compound The Sisyphean Task of Answering the Question of the Proper Method of Induction Which Concepts are Authentic Values (Reproducibility in Science), and which are mere Prejudices (Gender, Race, Etc.)? Without a Proper Method of Induction, we face the Twin Evils of Mindless Tolerance and Mindless Prejudice. Psycho-Physical Parallelism, Organic Physical Complexity, and the Limits of Sentience What if Personal Representation and Memetic Constructs (Phrenology) are a direct consequence of the Physical Complexity of Individuals? The Rational Social Choice, and the Selection of the Persons most qualified for any Social Purpose, would always be subverted by this Physical Law. The best choice could seem obvious, but would be *impossible* to make for the Purist stakeholders with the most to lose, whereas any Anti-Purist could make such a choice easily. Persons with a Mono-Cultural Background (or the mistaken belief of a monocultural background) would tend to be Purists who would be hard-pressed to make the most effective choices ("It's what plants want!"), while those who have a broader genetic and cultural background would be far better equipped to make effective choices. Genetic Purity Loses Synergy -- "Selfish Genes" have the choice of several broad strategies for assurance of propagation. The most common seem to include: -- Purity and Conquest -- a blend of Natural and Artificial Selection (Zero-Sum Game) -- Diffusion and Synergy -- Animals and Man are Distinguished by Purity and Synergy respectively -- Selecting against White Male Heterosexuals is not the same as selecting against Purity – it's more of the same. -- Note that Irrational Purity and Irrational Anti-Purity together create not just a Zero-Sum Game, but a Less-Than-Zero-Sum Game. Anti-Purity: What distinguishes Rational Resistance to Purity from Irrational Anti-Purity??? of Anti-Purist Efforts against Innocent Parties: What Evidence do you have that I am a Purist??? public figures, spewing hatred themselves, can condemn their critics as "prejudiced"? Academic Elitist Purism: Dennet, CSICOP, and Dunning-Kruger Theory: Groping-in-the-Dark Incrementalism in the face of Overwhelming and Unprecedented Evidence Real and Natural Leaders throughout Human History have most often been those who acknowledge and liberate the benefits of Human Physical Complexity and Diversity, rather than to Suppress them in the Hopeless Pursuit of Social Purity. Proto-Timeline: Gandhi Dr. Rev. Martin Luther King, Jr. Malcolm X Nelson Mandela The Necessary appeal to Reason, FIRST, and THEN the Consideration of Force and Consequence The suppression of communicated materials, such as Manifestos, ABSOLUTELY REQUIRES desperate acts of violence in order to assure broad distribution of the materials. If broad publication, discussion, and attempted refutation were assured WITHOUT violence, would such acts of violence occur less frequently? Are you using Social Purity in the name of Tolerance? If I wanted to create an entire Species that had Hatred as its Singular Pursuit, I could hardly think of a better means than the suppression of Individual Experience in Formal Education: "Tabula Rasa". Add to this, a Ranking of the Value of Each Individual against the Other, according to the fulfillment of the prevailing (absolutist) standards of Social Purity, and this Hatred becomes that much fiercer. Being comfortably adult gives some the privilege of throwing lawn darts from their seats, into arenas full of children. The Grades and Degrees of Man in Societies of Social Purity and Absolutism Human Resourcefulness and Potential in Societies of Social Progress and Innovation